Risa's Song
by Gemna
Summary: On the anniversary of Risa Hino's death, Minako learns something surprising about Rei.


**Risa's Song**

When Minako turned off the shower, she could hear faint music coming from her living room. She towelled off quickly, wrapped herself in her robe and went to investigate. Someone was playing a guitar, but the only other person in her apartment was—

"Reiko?"

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of Minako's living room, and holding Minako's guitar, was Rei. She looked as though she were caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, her eyes were so wide.

"M-Mina! Um—I—" Rei put the instrument on the carpet in front of her with utmost care, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment. "I was just—"

"Playing my guitar. And very well, I might add." Minako was floored. She imitated Rei's posture, sitting down and tucking her robe around her crossed legs. The guitar sat between the two women. Minako let her hand hover above the instrument almost reverently, before resting her fingers on its surface.

"Since when d'you play?" she asked.

Rei ducked her head, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Since I was big enough to hold one."

"So—"

"Eleven."

Minako couldn't help but smile a little. "That's around when I started learning, actually. Piano lessons were getting rather tedious." She plucked one of the strings. "My instructor didn't like that I made up lyrics for classical conservatory pieces. Especially since some of them were a bit rude."

Rei glanced up, her eyebrows raised. "No chance the rude lyrics were about your instructor?"

Minako's smile turned guilty. "How ever could you think such a thing of me, Rei? It's like you don't know me at all!"

"Yes, that kind of behaviour is entirely unlike you, Minako. I apologize for my presumption." Rei laughed and rolled her eyes.

Minako plucked another string. "You're so talented, Rei. More talented than most idols, actually."

"Does that include you?" Rei smirked.

Minako smirked right back. "I said _most_. You could be very famous if you wanted."

"But I _don't_ want, Minako." Rei scowled. They'd had the discussion before.

"I know that. Yet you sing so beautifully and you do your best to keep it hidden! Now I find out you can play the guitar too? It's almost like you're ashamed of how brilliant you are—"

"That's not it at all, Minako." Rei's fingertips floated above the strings, hesitant. Minako used the opportunity to take her hand and lace their fingers together. She gave Rei an inquiring look. Rei abruptly turned away, her shoulders hunched.

"My mother used to play. And she could sing. S-sometimes she'd play and I'd sing with her. Even in the hospital before—" Rei's grip tightened around Minako's. "My father liked it. But then when she died..." Rei took a deep, shuddering breath, clearly trying hard not to cry. "I—I guess it reminded him. When he packed me off to the shrine, Mama's guitar came with me. He didn't seem to realize that it might've reminded _me _too."

Minako swiped quickly at her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rei. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Rei shook her bowed head. "You didn't know, Minako. I mean, it's not like I'm terribly forthcoming about things."

Minako failed to stifle a snicker at that. She squeezed Rei's hand in silent apology.

"You're a fine one to laugh," Rei muttered. She sighed heavily, her eyes still trained downwards. After a few moments passed, Minako crooked a finger under Rei's chin, making her raise her eyes.

"Would—would you play something for me?" Minako asked. She felt Rei's hand start to quiver in hers. "If you don't want to, that's all right—"

"It's okay, Mina. I will, just—not today."

Minako's breath caught in her throat. She had nearly forgotten the date, she was still so amazed by her discovery. She stroked Rei's cheek with her thumb, and made to put the guitar away.

"She wrote it."

Minako paused. "Who wrote what?"

"The song. My mother wrote it."

"She did?"

Rei nodded, the smallest of smiles spreading across her features. Minako had only heard a few seconds of the song, but it had sounded like a very beautiful piece of music. Somehow sad and joyous at once. Hopeful. She wondered how long she would have to wait to hear it in full.

"Are there any lyrics?"

Rei shook her head. "She—didn't get a chance t— But—" Her face fell.

"But, what, Rei?"

"I can never find the right words. I want to—but I—" Her eyes locked onto Minako's. "Maybe—maybe—y-you could—"

Minako felt her pulse quicken. The corners of her eyes began to sting again as she realized the magnitude of what Rei was trying to ask of her.

"You want me to find them. The words." Rei was chewing her lip. Her eyes were swimming. She gave one quick nod and ducked her head again.

Minako moved the guitar aside and wrapped her arms around Rei, pulling her close. Rei sniffed audibly, and buried her face in Minako's shoulder.

"I'll do my best, Reiko. I promise." Minako could feel Rei's whole body shuddering as she wept quietly.

Eventually, Rei pulled away, wiping at her eyes. Minako reached up a hand to caress one of her tear-stained cheeks.

"Thank you, Minako," Rei whispered. "This means so much—"

"To me too. That you'd ask, I mean. I—I'm honoured, Rei. Truly."

She pressed her lips gently against Rei's, then moved to stand up. She needed to finish getting ready. Rei's hold suddenly tightened, keeping her grounded. Minako stared at Rei, whose gaze had grown suddenly intense.

"Where're you going?" Rei asked.

Minako blinked. "Aren't we—we're heading over to the church soon, right?"

Rei nodded. She let go of Minako and picked up the guitar.

"But this will only take a minute. It's—it's not very long."

Minako watched, completely riveted, as Rei took a deep breath and began to play her mother's song.

_**Author's notes: **_

_Once again, my deepest thanks to you for reading! I still find that reviews tend to encourage me to only write more and find ideas where there previously were none! If you want more, you must tell me—nay! Demand it! Seriously. I'm having way too much fun to quit. _


End file.
